This is why I hate Children of Aphrodite
by GothamDark90
Summary: Clarisse is loyal to Annabeth, no matter what she's done. It would be a bad idea-perhaps even fatal to try to get the daughter of Ares to stray. So naturally, Drew is going to cross that line. Tied in with "Just for Tonight," "What's the Sixth Stage," "Infidelity and Forgiveness," and "Stake your Claim." M rated for a remark at the end of the story just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Clarisse is loyal to Annabeth, no matter what she's done. It would be a bad idea-perhaps even fatal to try to get the daughter of Ares to stray. So naturally, Drew is going to cross that line. Tied in with "Just for Tonight," "What's the Sixth Stage," "Infidelity and Forgiveness," and "Stake your Claim."

 **This is why I hate Children of Aphrodite:**

Clarisse hated children of Aphrodite. Hated them. Now of course, anyone who heard that might think it odd. Weren't Aphrodite and Ares lovers? And weren't children of Athena supposed to be the bane of children of Ares' existence? That had once been the case for Clarisse. Those eggheads always irritated her with their know-it-all attitudes. And once Annabeth Chase had been a thorn in her side for almost four years since she had arrived at the camp and met the little blonde eight-year-old.

As the years passed by, Clarisse had more and more reason to find Annabeth the bane of her existence, but not because the girl was a daughter of Athena. That wasn't it.

No….but the children of Aphrodite were becoming that fast-something Clarisse despised with all her being.

Piper McLean was bad enough, sleeping with Annabeth, her girlfriend (every time she thought about it, it took every brittle sliver of restraint she had left not to march over to the Aphrodite cabin and wring the little shit's neck) but Drew, the little "head bitch" of the Aphrodite brood waltzing over here, acting like she was the queen of the damn camp and trying to get her to leave Annabeth was really the last straw, wasn't it?

The large demigod scowled, watching. Drew Tanaka didn't seem to be deterred by the bulges in the green grass covered earth surrounding Cabin 5, indicating the locations of the mines the children of Ares had planted there. "What the fuck are you smirking about?" She snarled as she polished her sword harder than she ever had in her life, watching the daughter of the goddess of love.

It was a little known fact that only those that were close with the children of Ares would dare to come near the foreboding red cabin guarded by barbed wire, bombs and swords. Only Annabeth was allowed near the cabin where Clarisse was concerned. Drew's boldness grated on the large daughter of Ares's nerves.

"You." Drew answered honestly, chuckling, looking over at where Annabeth stood with the other members of the Seven, standing right next to Piper near the ship, "If you could be any more jealous, your skin would turn green."

"Very funny." Clarisse spat, looking back down at her sword as her polishing continued, "I don't give a fuck."

"Uh-huh." Drew smiled, unconvinced, "You know, La Rue, it's really sad seeing you like this. Really, you shouldn't waste your time on someone that cheated on you with _two_ people. Annabeth really doesn't deserve you."

Faster than anyone might have thought a large, muscled warrior as broad as a door could move, the brunette shot up from the bench where she sat, sword gripped tightly in hand, dark eyes burning dangerously, teeth bared, "What the fuck did you just say?!" The loud snarl ripped through the

Clarisse eyed the encroaching raven-headed girl. "What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously, lifting a brown eyebrow. Drew smirked, a coquettish look on her face, "Oh, you know," She chuckled, bringing her left delicate, perfectly manicured hand up, pushing the left flap of her pink blouse away from her pale skin, revealing the beginning of cleavage. Clarisse narrowed her eyes. She knew of course what Drew was playing at. She had known the moment the young Asian woman had drifted towards her spot, but had played dumb because she really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Listen, Tanaka," The muscled demigod spat, dark eyes burning intensely as she rounded on the slim girl, "I don't know how many brain cells you're missing right now, but you better turn around and walk fast back to your cabin, or you're gonna regret it big time, bitch."

"I'd love to see you try to make me regret it." Drew chuckled, unfazed, encroaching ever closer. She sided up till her thighs bumped with Clarisse's much higher ones, causing the large brunette to narrow her eyes dangerously. Drew cocked her head, giving a saucy look to the large demigod. "I'm sure any girl would love to have you in their bed." She grinned widely at Clarisse's angry snort, "Come on, La Rue, this is a limited time offer. I could be your new girlfriend." The slim, Asian woman ghosted a perfectly manicured nailed hand over a tan, scarred muscled bicep, squeezing it, eliciting a furious hiss and purred, "Why don't you just dump Chase? You're better off with me. I'd love to just see how much stamina you have. And honestly, Clarisse, how long do you think it will before she lets the daughter of Zeus and my dear sister fuck her again?"

In less than seconds, Clarisse had picked Drew up by her shoulders, gripping the skinny arms tightly and lifting her up to meet those now wide, fearful dark brown eyes. Clarisse's face became filled with pure rage. It wasn't that she was angry that Drew had just talked about Annabeth cheating on her with Piper and Thalia. That wasn't it. She was always angry about that, but trying to get her to cheat on Annabeth? Trying to get her to be unfaithful to Annabeth? That was inexcusable.

"You will never talk about my girlfriend like that again, and you won't ever try to get me to cheat on her again, understand, Tanaka?" So in shock was Drew that she didn't say a word till Clarisse violently shook the smaller demigod. "I _said_ ," Clarisse snarled, "Do you understand, you little bitch?" Drew nodded frantically, eyes alight with terror. Clarisse smirked, pulling Drew's body forward and then projected her body away from herself, releasing her shoulders, the daughter of Aphrodite went flying through the air, her scream ringing from her mouth as her body shot across the arena besides Clarisse's father's cabin.

The flying body of the daughter of Aphrodite finally crashed into the dirt, skidding and rolling into the wooden masts supporting one of the training contraptions.

A huge ravel of demigods began to surround the area, attracted to the chaos of the now wounded daughter of Aphrodite, watching as Clarisse strode beyond her cabin's area, sword now in hand as she walked closer to where Drew was, teeth bared, fire stoked in her brown eyes as she growled.

The other children of Ares were cheering. Two of the boys, Keith and Dylan howling as they pumped their fists to "get that little shit." Annabeth suddenly tore through the crowd of Half-Blood warriors, grey eyes fixed to where Drew was flung, mouth parting in shock. "What-?" She mumbled when she saw the lanky Clarisse prowling ever closer to the bruised up and dirt spattered daughter of Aphrodite, long polished celestial bronze sword tightly clenched in her right muscled hand.

As the brunette half god lunged closer, Annabeth ran over. "Clarisse!" She yelled, "Clarisse, stop! Clarisse!" The muscled warrior stiffened, eyes clouded with rage widened and cleared upon hearing Annabeth's voice. She halted in her steps and turned to the blonde.

"Anna?" She asked, startled, vulnerability leaking into her voice. Annabeth jumped between Clarisse and Drew, grey eyes locking with her lover's brown ones, "Clarisse, knock it off! What's going on?"

Clarisse, startled, hesitated, but after a few moments, after watching Drew slowly lift herself from the ground, groaning in pain, she finally said, anger fueling her every word, "That bitch tried to make me cheat on you. And she said you would cheat on me again." She turned back to Drew, walking towards the still petrified daughter of Aphrodite, but Annabeth pushed between the two demigods again. "Clarisse, no!" She snapped, staring hard. Once again, Clarisse stopped in her tracks.

"She gets the point, Clarisse," Annabeth snapped, reaching out and pressing her left hand gently on Clarisse's right clenched hand around the hilt of the sword, "And I know you would never cheat on me, Clarisse. I know. I'm the one that messed up, not you. I know you're loyal. She's not worth it, okay? Let me take you back to the cabin." She walked towards the cabin, pulling the daughter Ares back with her. Clarisse stared over her shoulder acidly at Drew.

"You won't ever try to make me cheat on Annabeth again, you got it, you piece of shit!" Clarisse spat, "Ever!"

Annabeth kept moving without looking back, aiming for the painted red cabin, walking past all the leering and staring siblings of her lover, and through the pathway between the bulges of mines in the earth.

"Dammit," Clarisse grumbled, "this is why I hate children of Aphrodite. You cheat on me with one and another tries to get me to cheat on you." Annabeth turned this time, her free hand descending towards Clarisse's wrist, smacking it. "Shut it, Clarisse." Annabeth ordered, turning back towards the frame of the Ares cabin, "Shut it and get back into your cabin. Ignore Tanaka."

Clarisse growled, trying to ignore her brothers' and sisters' remarks about how she was "whipped" as she followed her girlfriend back into the cabin.

As the two half gods walked through the cabin, Annabeth sat down on Clarisse's bunk, pulling the brunette down so that she sat next to her blonde girlfriend. They faced each other, the larger demigod letting out a ragged breath as she leaned her sword against the wall. There were footsteps and they both turned to see Anya, a daughter of Ares the size of Clarisse with long sable hair down to the back of her waist, and devilish blue eyes approached, a dark smile adorning her thick lips.

"Clarisse," Anya chuckled in a husky, cold voice, "I've gotta say, if Athena's brat is making you this whipped, maybe I oughta see how she is in the sack." Grinning widely at the hateful growl ripped from Clarisse's throat, and seeming to be pleased that the cold eyes of Annabeth were contradicted by the gentle but firm hand on Clarisse's shoulder, staying the larger girl from jumping up and slicing open her sister's throat, Anya continued, "Don't get mad, La Rue. Maybe we can share. She'd probably like it too. She'd probably love both of our fists in her."

Annabeth froze, staring at the black-haired older girl. "Clarisse," Annabeth breathed out, voice icy, "Kick her ass." Anya's black brows jumped up into her dark bangs. "Wait, wha-?" She asked, startled as Clarisse stood up to face her sister, scooping her sword up. Anya backed away as Clarisse advanced, grinning dangerously. Annabeth chuckled mirthlessly. Some children of Aphrodite could be a real pain in the ass. But then, some children of Ares you just wanted to kick to the curb too. Thankfully Clarisse was about to make good use of doing just that to her older sister.

 **As usual, no homophobic remarks please. Hope you like it! You too, Obeliskx :) More Annabeth/Clarisse stories, or story so far**


End file.
